Irritation
by meefgal
Summary: Len's bothering Piko, and Piko has to find a way to get Len to stop! *corny summary* I used a planner for this, so it's probably not much good, please read if you want to


YOOOOO WASSUP~

I actually made a lanner for this story… that's a first~

I don't know if Piko has control of his tail or if it's just limp, but imam make it like a tail in this storeh~

So, here're the warnings…

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THERE'S YAOI AKA BOYxBOY SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THANKS!

Piko's POV

The familiar tugging of my USB tail was starting to really bother me. Why is Len such a meanie? I'm so new! I mean, not to brag or anything, but I'm special because I'm brand new, but Len's treating me like I'm some old thing ready to be torn apart. I finally lost it and turned around to glare at him.

"Len. Stop. Tugging. On. My. Tail." I said through gritted teeth. He only grinned and pulled it harder. I squeaked and grabbed my tail away from him.

"Noooo~" Len whined, reaching for my tail again. I slapped his hand away and stood up from the couch I was sitting next to him on.

"I'm serious!" I glared at him again. "Stop bothering me!" I walked out of the living room, or rather stormed out, and slammed the door to the room I was sharing with Kaito until we found a proper room for me. Kaito was at his desk with a half-empty ice cream tub next to it, and a few sheets of sheet music paper in front of him and a pencil. He turned his head to look at me with a spoon in his mouth.

"Yo, Piko." He said, taking the spoon out of his mouth and smiling at me. I growled and sat down in the chair next to him and looked over the sheet music. There didn't seem to be much value yet, but this was probably a work in progress.

"Len's being a meanie." I whined, resting my head on his shoulder, my tail flicking a bit in annoyance. Kaito pouted.

"Len's not a meanie!" he defended. "He's… um… caring?" Kaito tried to think of a word and I sighed.

"He was pulling on my tail." I said, swishing my tail up and into my hand to show him what I meant. He jumped a bit.

"I always forget that you have a tail…" he muttered, though I barely made out what he said in the first place because it was so quiet. "Want me to talk to him or something?" he offered.

"Um, if you can tell him in a nice way to stop bothering me," I noticed the unusual and unintentional serious tone in my voice. "Then please do!"

"Okay, I'll talk to him." He stood up from his chair, but not before taking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. I followed him out of our room and down the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room, where Len was messing around with a short string. He looked up at us and grinned.

"Hi~" he said cheerfully. Why is he always so cheerful? I think he's almost overpowering Kaito's happiness sometimes!

"Len," Kaito started. "Piko told me that you were bothering him." Len's happy expression dropped, being replaced with one of slight guilt, probably because he'd been caught.

"I was… but-" he tried to think of an excuse, but Kaito interrupted him.

"You know, when someone bothers another person, it usually means you like them~" he smirked playfully at Len, who blushed lightly.

"I-I…" he tried to think of another excuse as Kaito walked away back into his ice cream lair, also known as his room. I blinked at Len and slowly sat down again on the couch.

"Why'd you tell on me?" he complained. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's what happens when you bully someone to the point of total annoyance." I shot another glare at him and felt my stomach twist up when he pouted at me again. I looked away at the wall. What was _that_? I never reacted like that when I looked at him! Maybe… I mentally slapped myself in the face for thinking of something like that for even a second. My tail flicked around and I hit Len in the cheek and he yelped in surprise and put a hand over the red mark I'd made. I tried not to smirk at his reaction.

OoOoO

How did_ this_ happen? I never… usually I'm out of school way before Len is! Why'd I get slowed down again? Oh yeah… Gakupo… and that… I won't go into details; let your imagination figure it out. Len skipped happily beside me on the way home from school, and he was holding my tail, practically flinging it around like a jump rope. I was getting irritated again as he ranted about nothing.

"And then there was this one time where…" he rambled. I growled, but he didn't notice my irritation at all. I was REALLY irritated.

"Okay, STOP IT." I whisper-yelled. The last thing I wanted was more attention than we already had attracted to us. "I hate it when you do that!" I flicked my tail out of his hands and hit him in the face again before letting it fall and lightly drag behind me. Len whined in pain as he rubbed the second red mark I created.

"But it's so much fun messing with you!" he pouted, finally taking his hand off the red mark.

"I don't care, it's irritating me!" I paused, remembering what Kaito had said to him. "If you bother me, it means that you like me!" Len smirked.

"Yeah, so?" he placed a hand on my head and lightly ruffled my hair. I blinked, not understanding what he was implying, until his lips left a small kiss on my cheek and I broke into a dark-red blush.

"W-what was that!" I exclaimed, glaring at him weakly and crossed my arms in a way I'd thought to be a bit girly, but it seemed necessary.

"You said if I bother you, that means I like you," Len repeated the phrase. "What does that tell you?"

"I-I… you like me!" I tried not to shout, and I started stuttering. "I-I… how… w-when…!" I was silenced when Len leaned in too close and his lips pressed against mine. I could swear I heard a bunch of Len's fangirls start screaming a bunch of things about him cheating them, even though he'd never even met them, and I found that I was kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. After we were both in need of breath, we pulled away, and I looked at him, still blushing my face off.

"I don't like you," Len corrected. "I love you~" I couldn't help but smile.

"I… I love you too," I said quietly so that only he could hear it, and we continued to walk towards our houses, ignoring all of the background noise created by Len's raging fangirls.

Yyyeeeeeaaaahhhh…. I actually made a planner for a oneshot! How stupid is that!

So anyways, yeah. I showed the planner to my friends at school (though I said Piko was a girl so they wouldn't tease me about my yaoi obsession…) and I got good comments on it and motivation to write it into a story one-shot, so here it is~

Like it? Hate it? Send me your comments through a magical teleportation device! It's labelled 'Review', so it's easy to find~

BAIBAI!

~Meef


End file.
